


all in good time

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The natural order of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in good time

"So here's the thing," said Karin, somehow inexorably pushing him back against the wall despite being approximately half his weight. "I'm not a patient person. At all. I prefer to kickstart things with a bang and let them flow from there, if you know what I mean."

Chad didn't, but there was sharply beautiful seventeen-year-old girl pinning him to a wall with a knee between his legs, so he figured it was probably a good time to shut up and _pretend_ to get it.

"I mean. We've been fighting together for how many years? And I've thrown _how_ many hints at you? You're either thick as a brick or—"

And this, Chad decided with the same inexorable power as he decided all things, was a good time to lean down and kiss her.

Apparently she agreed. Her hands slunk around his neck and pulled him down harder, fingernails sharp against his hairline but not unpleasantly so.

She was so _small_... but startlingly strong, and determined to have what she wanted, and he'd never kissed anyone before but was beginning to think he didn't really ever want to kiss anyone else.

They'd spent the last half-decade of their lives saving each other from death. It only seemed right to save each other from loneliness, too, while they were at it.

The wall was cold against his back, her lips were hot on his, and everything in between or outside wasn't worth noticing.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: ypaladinofchaos  
> Prompt: kickstart


End file.
